


The Problem With Keeping Secrets

by Random_Fics10



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Angst, Fighting, Implied abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Making Up, Secrets, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, dead naming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fics10/pseuds/Random_Fics10
Summary: There are things Hau hasn't told Gladion, and keeping them a secret is only going to make things worse.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Hau
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	1. When?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't feel good I don't even know if this is readable or makes sense.   
> Sorry

Hau was happy, laying with Gladion in the latter's bed, playing with Umbree, who was laying on her trainer's stomach, mostly uninterested in Hau's teasing except for occasionally batting at him, caring more about Gladion petting her.

It was fun, and Hau was enjoying time with his boyfriend; but Gladion decided to open his big stupid mouth and ruin it.

"Hey, you've met my mother, when do I get to meet your dad?"

Hau moved his hand away from the Pokémon and uses it to curl up on himself, "Do you really have to?"

"Hau? What's wrong?" Gladion moves to face Hau more, making his Pokémon jump off the bed and go to lay in her bed nearby instead.

"I just...don't get why you'd want to meet him..."

"And I didn't get why you wanted to "officially" meet my mother, but I let you."

"Gladion, please..."

"It feels like you're hiding something from me, Hau, and when we were just friends I could understand, but we're together now, and I've told you so much, things my own sister still doesn't even know, I just feel like you're not doing the same," Gladion snaps.

That last part is what makes Hau finally start crying for real, "I'm sorry, Gladion, I'm sorry..."

"Sorry doesn't magically fix that I feel like my own boyfriend doesn't trust me!"

"I'm Sorry!" Hau cries again, grabbing at his hair.

Gladion takes s few deep breaths, realizing he put Hau in a lot of emotional distress, and tries to calm himself before opening his mouth again.

"Hau, you don't have to tell me everything. I'm sorry. I just...I...I guess just...thought maybe you were ashamed of me or something...like I was the secret you were keeping."

Hau moves closer again to press his forehead to Gladion's shoulder, "If I was keeping you a secret it would be because I don't want him to be mean to you."

Gladion can't help a small laugh as he wraps his arms around Hau.

"I'll be mean back if he tries."  
\---


	2. Never Mind

"Where are you taking me?" Gladion asks as Hau pulls him by the hand.

"Exactly where you asked me to."

"I don't remember asking you to take me anywhere, you just showed up and asked me to come with you."

"We're here anyways, er, basically."

Hau climbs the front steps of a house, unlocks the door, and pulls Gladion in, shutting the door behind them.

"This is my house! Well my dad's house. He won't be home for about an hour so make yourself at home while I get us some snacks!" Hau chirps, smiling brightly at his boyfriend.

Gladion doesn't even think, he leans forward and gives Hau a kiss on his forehead, "You're such a ray of sunshine."

"I try! Now go ahead! Sit down and relax!" Hau nuzzles his face against Gladion's before heading into the kitchen, or what Gladion assumes is the kitchen since he mentioned snacks.

He sits on the very end of a rather long couch and decides to play on his phone while he waits for Hau.

The door slams open and a man comes in yelling, "Maaike! Why was the door unlocked?!"

Then he sees Gladion sitting on the couch.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Dad! You're home really early!"

"Who's the--"

Gladion stops listening when slurs start coming from the man, Hau's dad's mouth.

What catches his attention is he keeps calling Hau Maaike...

"Dad, Dad that's Gladion...he's my boyfriend!"

Hau's dad looks him over and frowns, "You don't look like the kind of boy I'd want around my daughter, how old even are you?"

"I don't think I've ever met your daughter...I'm dating your son," Gladion mumbles.

"So you've been tell Galy here your little gender bullshit too, I told you to stop with that!"

"Dad I told you--"

"I don't give a shit about dysphoria or any of your other little buzzwords, Maaike!"

"Maybe you should stop being an asshole and listen to your son."  
\---  
Gladion got kicked out and has been waiting for any sort of message from Hau.

A few hours later Hau walks into Gladion's room without knocking and flops onto his bed.

"Told you you didn't want to meet my dad."

"He let you come here?"

"Huh uh, I snuck out! I actually do it a lot, but now I have a serious question."

"I'm--Fine, what's the question?"

"Well, there's no way you...don't know now...does it change anything?"

"Hau, you didn't have to do all of this to tell me you're trans, or that your dad is a transphobic dick, you could've just said it."

"I saw that like...right after he started swearing and threw you out..."

And to answer your question, no, this doesn't change anything, except the fact that I'm definitely never going back to your house."

"Cool, Dad said if he saw you in his house again he would beat the heck out of you."

"Heck?"

"I don't like swearing..."

Gladion gives Hau a kiss on the forehead, "If he tries to beat the heck out me I'll hit him first."


End file.
